fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nul-Zar De-Ceit
Nul-Zar is a man of mystery almost no one knows of his existence but his name is known only in the Magic Council's records as the only known teacher of King's End an incredibly dangerous magic capable of large scale destruction which earned him the title of dark mage due to him not warning those he taught about the dangers of the spell. It's also no secret that this man has lived for a considerable amount of time its unknown exactly how he's lived so long but he has created multiple artifacts for various purposes some to communicate with, and others for dark purposes. Nul-Zar is a very dangerous and destructive man that much is known for those who have survived meeting him. Appearance Nul-Zar is a slim man, average height. He has white hair, with brown eyes. Sometimes he has a Ω in his eyes and on his gloves and clothes. He wears an blue colored coat with orange, yellow and black with some white gloves. He also has red type skinney jeans with a brown belt and light brown boots. Personality Nul-Zar is a man of creative evil and good, but does believe in a balance of the two both evil and good things exist in everything. He greatly enjoys creative ploys and complicated puzzles. He is incredibly patient, cheerful, and helpful when he wants to be. He can be very determined when he sets his mind on a task he wishes to complete. He is also very deceitful being able to trick almost everyone he meets into thinking he is telling truthful things or tricks them into joining his side. He greatly enjoys being a complete mystery to others since no one has ever been able to figure out what Nul-Zar's goals are and most of the time he ends up killing those who try to. While he has a great respect for those who are able to match him in combat, he hates being stalled from his goals greatly becoming greatly enraged when he is stalled long enough to fail his current mission usually causing him to level the surrounding area till it's unrecognizable from what it previously was. He also enjoys teaching others King's End or other training aspects that they seek. He is a wicked man that does not hesitate when it comes to killing people in the way of his goals, killing two men; entirely destroying their facial properties, and freely admitting said felony without any remorse whatsoever. Synopsis History Equipment *'Empire Slayer'- A sword of great power from those who have seen it, it appears to be a version of the King's End sword but greatly reduced in size and power, the shape is altered to be like a katana and is able to fit in a sheath thats attached to his back. The sword is capable of unleashing terrible and devestating strikes to those who stand in its way and is very sharp as well. It is also incredibly resiliant to being broken or melted. *'The End'- The End is Nul-Zar's enchanted gun it is capable of shooting Heavily Custom bullets capable of piercing and rending bone to dust, along with piercing steel and has an explosive personality to it. It is Black in color. Alden claims that the gun used to belong to his mother, it is unknown how he got it from her. Magics & Abilities *'Immense Magical Powers'- Being one of his most notable traits he possesses an immense magical vault of magic and has been known to call it out when he needs it most. *'Enhanced Speed & Strength'-He can easily outrun many things including a train but he did have to go full speed to keep up with it when it went through a tunnel. While strength isn't his grand point he has been noted to be able to carry many heavy things when needed. *'Master Weapon User'- Nul-Zar's weapon skills are very good with his sword he is easily capable of going toe to toe with even other masters of weapons or martial arts. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Martial Artist'-he has also shown to be easily able to defeat hordes of attacking bandits and S-ranked mages with ease. He was also able to defeat Cross Virkov, Tyki Rytika, Jirov John, And Lycon Lokitar in hand to hand combat but did start to experience issues when they stopped bickering amongst themselves and joined forces against him. *'Enhanced Durability'- Nul-Zar is capable of withstanding devestating attacks and is able to keep fighting despite having been damaged greatly. *'Keen Intelligence'- He is known for being incredibly cunning and smart, he has been able to quickly construct complicated and destructive items or artifacts of power. He can easily complete complex wire puzzles. His intelligence is linked to how many artifacts of his is spread around the world as long as they are intact he is learning from them. Trivia *Pictures and Appearance are from Sang Man-Duk from God of highschool. *He is arguable one of my strongest characters Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Sword User Category:Male Category:Males Category:Martial Artist Category:Dark Mage Category:Assassin Category:Gun User Category:Val Royeaux